Señora Luna
by Lipurogry
Summary: Cuando un joven Mago, Antonio, se encuentra a merced de un Duque malvado, decide pedir ayuda el Espíritu de la Luna.Lo que no sabia era que esto podria cambiar su destino, y el del mundo entero. Incluye Fem!Romano
1. Chapter 1

Señora Luna

Nota: Miku es Fem!China.

Quisiera contarte una historia peculiar, una muy antigua y encantadora.

La historia comienza en plena Edad Media, cuando un joven mago llamado Antonio, fue llamado por un Duque ruso, Iván Braginski.

Antonio se encontraba nervioso por la invitación, ya que el hombre se había ganado la fama de sádico y perverso. Suspiro recordando la carta que le había enviado Iván hacia cuatro días

"Querido Antonio

Quisiera pedirte que vinieras a mi castillo esta semana. Tengo una propuesta para ti, que no puedo hacer por carta.

Enviare un carruaje a buscarte dentro de dos días.

Iván"

Y ahí estaba Antonio, sentado en un carruaje lujoso, viajando al castillo de Iván.

Antonio era un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda, de piel curtida por el sol, voz con un fuerte acento español, y de sonrisa alegre y despreocupada.

Pero ahora no sonreía, ni siquiera estaba alegre solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje con muchas preguntas en la mente.

"¿Qué era lo que quería el Duque de él?, ¿Serán ciertos esos rumores sobre su personalidad?"

Cuando llegaron al mencionado lugar, el joven pudo observar un lugar gigantesco y impecable pero con un toque sombrío.

"Es mejor andarse con cuidado" pensó el castaño entrando en el lugar, con la sensación de querer dar la vuelta y correr lejos de allí

Dos sirvientes lo esperaban, uno era un rubio de ojos azules con cara de que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento y el otro era un castaño de ojos azules que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Eso no podía ser bueno

El rubio se presento como Raivis y el castaño como Toris, para conducirlo a donde lo esperaba el anfitrión.

Toris hablaba de vez en cuando, para aliviar un poco la tensión mientras que Raivis se quedo callado. El castillo era enorme, con antorchas iluminando los pasillos y escudos colgando de las paredes, al parecer los sirvientes parecían saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse.

Media hora después llegaron a unas puertas de roble, que entre los tres lograron abrir.

Una vez dentro, Antonio vio un amplio estudio de paredes blancas, en ellas colgaban cabezas de animales y unas armas que le generaban desconfianza absoluta

—Así que has venido Antonio — el mencionado bajo la mirada de la pared y vio a un hombre de cabello rubio platinado, y de ojos violetas mirándole desde detrás del escritorio. El español lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa cortes.

—Si he venido, Señor Iván. ¿A qué se debe todo esto, si me permite preguntar?— inquirió Antonio, haciendo que Iván sonriera infantilmente algo que se veía extraño debido a su tamaño.

—Ven y siéntate— le ordeno, a lo que el otro obedeció sin miramientos— Te llame por algo muy específico: Quiero buscar a una chica llamada Miku Wang, dicen que está en los pueblos vecinos — Antonio alzo una ceja, sin comprender a que venía eso— y necesito que tú la busques —El mago todavía no comprendía que tenía que ver él en todo ese asunto. ¿Cómo podía buscar a esa chica? Necesitaría de toda su magia…

—Perdoné Señor, ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? — Y, acto seguido la sonrisa de Braginsky se borro de golpe, aunque seguía hablando con el tono tranquilo que había tenido

—Oh mi amigo, tú tienes mucho que ver… —Dijo Iván con una mirada maliciosa, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, amenazante— Según tengo entendido que eres un…mago, y quiero advertirte: si no haces lo que te ordeno, digamos que dicha información llegara a oídos de las autoridades "accidentalmente" y sabes lo que puede ocurrir después ¿Verdad? — Antonio sintió un escalofrío al oír esto último, porque ambos sabían bien la respuesta.

—Entonces ¿Lo harás o no? — inquirió Iván, el español sabía que no tendría opción así que no tardo mucho en hablar

—Si —

—Dilo más fuerte—

—Si— contesto, con la voz algo quebrada

—Puedes irte, pideles a Toris y Raivis que te digan donde están tus habitaciones— Fernández se levanto y hizo lo que le indicaron, bajo la mirada de los dos sirvientes.

—Lo siento— dijo Raivis, una vez lejos de la oficina de Iván— No deberías estar pasando por esto. El Señor B-Braginski se ha o-obsesionado con e-esa c-chica desde hace meses, no sabemos porque — Y así, los tres se detuvieron por segunda vez una puerta distinta, con detalles de leones y flores tallados. El joven asintió sin ganas— Llámanos si nos necesitas— y con eso, Antonio entro y dejo sus pocas cosas en el suelo, arrojándose a la cama boca arriba, con las manos tapándole la cara.

"¿Qué he hecho?" pensó desesperado

…

_Y aquí va un nuevo fanfic de Hetalia! El titulo es provisional…_

_La historia es corta, pero aquí va la pregunta: ¿Quieren que continúe la historia? (apenas termine, seguiré escribiendo los otros fics pendientes)_

_Samira Gry_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En eso, no muy lejos de allí, la luna se alzaba imponente en medio del bosque.

Una joven caminaba por las orillas de un lago, pensativa. Su cabello era castaño oscuro largo, con rizo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y vestía un vestido verde esmeralda brillante, que se arrastraba suavemente por la hierba. Y sus ojos verdes se veían opacos.

—Ve, Sorella ¿Qué haces aquí? — La joven vio a otra chica, idéntica a ella solo que esta tenia los ojos miel y el cabello un poco más claro, además de llevar un vestido azul y su rizo estaba en el lado derecho.

—No es nada, Roxana— le dijo la otra en respuesta —solo estaba pensando—

—¿En que, Bianca? — la de ojos verdes-Bianca- no respondió en seguida solo se limito a mirar a su hermana.

—¿Recuerdas a esa chica, Miku? —Roxana hizo un gesto afirmativo— ella tiene la Piedra de la Curación—

—¡¿La piedra de la curación?! ¿Por qué esa Piedra, entre todo lo más valioso del mundo? ¿Cómo la obtuvo?— pregunto Roxana aun más confundida, mientras Bianca negaba con la cabeza.

—No lo sé — y entonces Roxana se quedo en silencio, meditando.

La Piedra de la Curación era un poderoso artefacto, creada casi al mismo tiempo que los Espíritus del Sol y la Luna, el cual tenía como propósito de devolver la salud (y en algunos casos, la vida) a la persona que la necesitaba.

Pero había una dificultad: La piedra ataba la vida de los dos astros a ella, en un vínculo de protección, por lo que si era usada con frecuencia esto podría ir debilitando más a los espíritus, y si era destruida estos últimos morirán con ella.

Y los espíritus eran Bianca y Roxana.

—Pero sorella, tu sabes lo que puede ocurrir…—

—Claro que lo recuerdo, tonta. Miku no sabe esto, por lo que es peligroso. Aparte, Braginski la esta buscando como un loco desde que supo que la tiene—

La guardiana del sol miro a su hermana, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo

—¿Por qué no llamamos a Ludwig? Seguramente él la puede encontrar y convencerla—dijo dudosa, provocando que la mayor alzara una ceja

—¿A ese bastardo? —Inquirió recordando al alemán— ¿Qué te garantiza que no tratara de quedarse con la piedra? —

Roxana hizo un leve puchero

—¿Por qué nunca confías en él, Bianca?, será solo por esta vez— propuso— además yo confio en Ludwig— Bianca gruño, todavía sin gustarle la idea

—Esta bien—accedió de mala gana— pero si algo sale mal, es tu responsabilidad ¿Me oíste enana?—

—Gracias sorella ¡Te prometo que lograremos salir de esto! — se despidió la otra, dando saltitos, dejando sola a Bianca.

"Espero que sepa lo que este haciendo" se dijo Bianca a sí misma, observando su reflejo en el agua

…

En uno de los muchos pueblos, estaban dos chicas de apariencia asiática. De cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

La más joven estaba acostada en una cama, mientras la otra estaba sentada al lado suyo

—Miku-san, ¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunto la menor, de aspecto deteriorado—has actuado muy extraño últimamente. ¿Es cierto que Braginski te busca? —

—No es nada, aru. Ese hombre esta loco, Sakura—afirmo la otra, de manera esquiva, tendiéndole un cuenco con algo parecido al agua— ven, toma esto—

Sakura tomo el cuenco de manos de la otra, y dubitativa tomo su contenido.

De repente, la cara pálida de Sakura paso de tener un tono enfermizo a más saludable, y su delgadez había desparecido.

Se podía decir que estaba casi curada

Casi.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto Miku ansiosa

—Bien, eso creo— Sakura no sabía explicarse— no sé de dónde sacas ese liquido, Miku-san pero…Arigato— la sonrisa de la mayor era aliviada, pero con un deje de melancolía

—Bueno, es hora de que descanses aru— la reconforto— es muy tarde, aru—

Y sin darle tiempo para hablar, Miku salió del cuarto y cuando ya se hallaba lejos de la puerta, suspiro en voz baja

"bueno, eso estuvo cerca" pensó "no puedo decirle a Sakura que ese liquido es extraído de la Piedra de la curación, ella no me permitirá usarlo"

Cuando Miku conoció a su prima Sakura, descubrió que la chica era muy delicada, siempre enferma. Sakura era de cierta manera muy tranquila y respetuosa por los elementos de la naturaleza, al igual que Miku pero en un grado algo mayor.

Una noche, Sakura le conto la leyenda de la piedra de la curación y de los poderes que contenía. Miku quedo fascinada con la historia a pesar de que solo había oído una parte, y a partir de allí , busco la piedra con la esperanza de sanar a Sakura.

En su búsqueda, conoció a Ivan Braginski, un duque ruso que tenía contacto con un mago, Arthur Kirkiland

Todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que, escuchando una conversación a escondidas, la ayudo a encontrar la piedra

…

_Miku andaba por los pasillos del castillo cuando unas voces llamaron su atención. Venian de la oficina de Ivan, y curiosa se aproximo a la puerta entreabierta. Un hombre rubio hablaba con Iván _

_ —Se que tienes la Piedra de la Curación, Kirkiland— Dijo Braginski con voz tranquila, pero se notaba tensa_

_—¿Por qué lo dices? —Dijo el otro desconfiado _

_ —Quisiera que me la dieras— le comento—es muy valiosa, te pagare bien por ella —La reacción de Arthur fue inmediata_

_—¡¿Yo, dándotela?! Primero moriría antes de que llegue a tus manos— El ruso sonrió de forma cínica _

_—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…__—le contesto, levantándose de la silla— Tienes hasta mañana para entregármela, si no me veré obligado a matarte ¿Te ha quedado claro? — le dijo fríamente, mientras el más bajo apretaba los puños en silencio._

_En ese momento, la joven china se alejo inmediatamente antes de que la descubrieran._

_ Ya había salido del castillo cuando vio a Kirkiland esperándola en los jardines_

_—¿Cómo…?— le pregunto aturdida la muchacha, mientras Arthur negaba con la cabeza_

_—eso no importa ahora, me entere de que buscas la piedra para curar a tu prima, así que te la daré —le dijo, sacando de su capa una piedra no muy grande, lisa y de color blanco transparente— Escucha con atención: si quieres curar a tu prima, utiliza un cuchillo y trata de cortar la Piedra. Cuando veas un polvo blanco, dilúyelo en agua — le indico— y dásela de beber —_

_La morena miro al mago sin comprender._

_—Gracias pero ¿Por qué me la da a mi, aru?— le pregunto, el otro se encogió de hombros_

_—Prefiero que este contigo—le contesto con indiferencia —tus intenciones son más sinceras que las de ese loco. Pero te doy un consejo: vete mañana por la noche, no le digas nada al Duque y ni se te ocurra venir para acá—Dicho esto, Arthur desapareció, dejando a Miku confundida._

…

Desde entonces, Miku habia huido con la Piedra de la curación y su prima, sin decirle a esta ultima la razón de ello.

Al sentir algo en su mano, bajo la mirada encontrando que había sacado inconscientemente aquella Piedra.

Dicho objeto parecía intacto, a excepción de unos pequeños golpes. Con temor a que alguien la viera, la oculto rápidamente entre sus ropas y se quedo observando el cielo nocturno

…

Nota:

¡Por fin! El segundo capitulo esta listo, y Gracias a** PrincesaLuna23** por su comentario.

Y para que los que se confundieron:

Nyo!Romano es Bianca, mientras que Nyo!Italia es Roxana y Nyo!Japon es Sakura.

Traducciones:

Sorella: Hermana-italiano

Si tienen dudas, no duden en comentar y con gusto les explico ;)

Hasta la próxima

Samira Gry


End file.
